royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Ever After High
The World of Ever After High is an introductory video to the new series Ever After High and is the first webisode in "The Beginning" chapter. It was the first Ever After High webisode to air and marked the start of the of the entire web series. The webisode itself is comprised of clips taken from the next several webisodes that proceed this one. Summary Ever After High is a high school for the teenage children of fairytale characters who are destined to follow in their parents’ footsteps in order keep their stories alive. If they don't complete their destinies, it is thought that their stories will cease to exist along with the characters, "poof"! The story is told by two Narrator as they follow the lives of the students, focusing mainly on Apple White, daughter of Snow White and Raven Queen, daughter of The Evil Queen. Transcript Male Narrator: Once Upon a Time... Female Narrator: ....In a land beyond imagination... Male Narrator: ...Comes the tale of Ever After High.... Female Narrator: ...A high school for the next generation of fairytales. Each student is charged by following in the footsteps of their fairytale parents, ensuring their classic stories will continue to be told. But one student, Raven Queen: daughter of the Evil Queen, doesn't want to follow in her mother's villainous path. Male Narrator: And can you blame her? I mean, who wants to be the most hated of them all? Little Pig: Run!!! Son of the Hero of Harleem: She. Is. Evil! Raven Queen: What if...I wanna choose my own Happily Ever After? Male Narrator: And this rebellion did not sit well with the Royals of the school, led by Apple White, daughter of Snow White. Apple White: She has to do it! I mean, if-if she never poisons me, then I'll never fall asleep, and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After! Female Narrator: And so, we find a school divided: you have the Royals, who were promised their own Happily Ever Afters. Like Apple's best friend forever after, Briar Beauty. Briar Beauty: Daughter of Sleeping Beauty. If I'm gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now! Male Narrator: Ashlynn Ella, the Royal daughter of Cinderella. Ashlynn Ella: New....shoes! *exclaims in delight* Female Narrator: And Blondie Lockes: daughter of Goldie Lockes, who's also a Royal, nah, kind of. Male Narrator: On the other hand, you have the Rebels, who feel they should be able to conjure up their own destinies. Cedar Wood: I-I'm Cedar Wood, and I-I pledge to follow my destiny and be the next Pinocchio, well, I mean, not the next Pinocchio, huh... Male Narrator: And then there's Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood. Cerise Hood: *growls* *coughs* Male Narrator: Let's just say, well, she's hiding a secret. Female Narrator: A big, bad secret...—Madeline Hatter, daughter of the Mad Hatter. Madeline Hatter: Helloooo, narrators! Isn't it a hat-tastic day! Female Narrator: She can hear us. And since every fairytale needs a prince charming, Ever After High is full of prince charmings. Dexter Charming: Hey, Raven! Uh, you look gort, I mean great. Hopper Croakington II: Whoa! Male Narrator: And of course there's—wait, what? Only ten seconds left? There's-there's so much more to say! Female Narrator: Ashlynn and Hunter are secretly dating, there's a giant named Tiny. Tiny: Hi. Female Narrator: And the Headmaster has a brother who's locked in a secret library underneath the school. Male Narrator: And so, there you go! The story of Ever After High. Female Narrator: The End... Male Narrator: ...Is just the beginning. Gallery raven to the steps.PNG Apple and Briar - The World Of Ever After High.png four rebels.PNG Ever After High - The World of Ever After.png Blondie, Apple & Daring - TWOEAH.png Pink and Purple Haired girl stamping foot - TWOEAH.png Peter - TWOEA.png The World of EAH - hallway maddie bcggr.jpg The World of EAH - apple daring.jpg The World of EAH - backgrounders.jpg The World of EAH - Boys bckgrnds.jpg The World of EAH - Castleteria whops.jpg The World of EAH - Cerise growls.jpg The World of EAH - Grey grl Hopper kiss.jpg The World of EAH - hooper bcgrds.jpg The World of EAH - outside school.jpg The World of EAH - Ella apple briar.jpg The World of EAH - Raven Dex.jpg The World of EAH - Village of book end.jpg EAH Students - Titles.png Story Book - The World Of Ever After High.png Ever After High - True reflections.png Students at The World Of Ever After High.png Students The World of Ever After High.png royals and rebels together.PNG Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:The Beginning Webisodes Category:The Beginning Pages